Planes of Ruin Wiki
Planes of Ruin.jpg|Planes of Ruin Map Desert.jpg|The Brass Dunes Map (5).jpg|The Nazarun Expanse Map.jpg|Duvai'neth Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Planes of Ruin wiki! Our wiki serves primarily as a compendium for all of our characters, locations, art and all things pertinent to our living world. If you're new to wikis, we encourage you to check out our 'Starting Out: The Basics' page to help you with getting started. Otherwise, feel free to contribute content of your own! From each of our staff, we wish you happy writing! And remember: Have fun! Mission Statement "Welcome to Planes of Ruin, a Pathfinder living world. Please take a moment to read our mission statement. Several years ago, I was introduced to the concept of a living world by a friend. While I was reluctant to join at first, I sound found myself in awe of the wonder I had found. A community, people who enjoyed the same things I do, RP opportunities night and day. The scheduling horrors of single-group campaigns replaced by sessions that would pop up around the clock. It as a paradise for me, and I threw myself into it. I'd never had so much fun RPing and playing D&D in all my life. My chief goal is to recreate that experience for as many people as possible. The idea behind the PoR setting is that many worlds (worlds, not just planes) are connected together. This means that players can influence and design the world that they're RPing in. My goal is to allow huge, staggering levels of RP freedom. Whatever it is you most want to RP, that is exactly what I want you to RP. If you like world-building, I want you on my team building worlds. If you like writing lore, then come write our lore. Maybe you just like designing and playing a diverse cast of characters. If so, then that is exactly what you will be encouraged to do. This community is about the love of RP. We're here to work with you. To this end, we are allowing a great number of customization options that are not part of the core Pathfinder experience. Through the accumulation of meta-currency, which is earned by just simply RPing and joining sessions and having fun, players will be able to purchase upgrades to their characters in the form of templates, gestalt levels, additional wealth, etc. This will inevitably raise the overall power level. Being strong isn't wrong, but the staff here is devoted to ensuring that even while the strength of the PCs increases, the game remains challenging, meaningful, and fun. This said, I would like to make one thing very clear: this is not a community for powergamers. Yes, power levels will run high as a result of our house rules. It is our intent to spend time with each and every member to ensure that they can achieve the IC results they seek without becoming obscenely over-powered. No one character should overshadow everyone else, nobody should be without flaw or weakness. Everyone should feel like the main character of their own adventure. If you are not good at making strong characters, or if you simply have no interest in doing so, there's a place for you here. If you are good at making strong characters, or enjoy doing so, there's also a place for you here, but it's one that might feel like a tight fit for you. We're about common sense. Anyway, as you can clearly see, this project is still in it's infancy. There will be a LOT of a content coming in the following days. I welcome you to join, and help us grow and develop. We have staff positions open, and this is much to be done. Just the same, if you simply wish to write up a character and jump into some RP, we're glad to have you. Welcome, again, to Planes of Ruin. Finally, I'd like to give a huge shout-out to Oustomia, my first living world and the place that inspired me to make one of my own. The place is one of the biggest living worlds out there, and is nearly three years old. The people are awesome, sessions run constantly, and there is RP day and night. If you like Planes of Ruin but prefer a larger community and a bit more mechanical freedom, Oustomia is definitely the place to check out." - Speak, Founder and 'Fat Neck-Beard'. Rules and Guidelines Placeholder Category:Browse